micronationswikiaorg-20200223-history
Uatederstali
The United Confederate States of Uatederstali is a nation, located in areas in the Danube river, and it has a area in Africa, Bir Tawil. The capital city is located in the Danube River. We have a population of ten people, and we accept citizenship applications. It is a member of the League of Micronations. It is also the founding nation of The Micronational Committee. About It was founded on June 3rd 2016. It claimed all the officially unclaimed land in the world, and created a currency. The Military was declared later that year, by the President and Monarch of the Nation. History After-Establishment The United Confederate States of Uatederstali had an election, and James Torres won with 75 percent of the population. The military was then established. The airforce was established on January 2017. Pre-Establishment The Predecessor was the Republic of Presia, founded in February 25th 2014. It was dismantled later that year, due to lack of a permanent population. The Predecessor to Presia was the Kingdom of Belessa, a communist and authoritarian kingdom. The capital city was conquered and dismantled by the founder of Presia. Economy The economy is a total of 300 Omegas, equal to 399 USD, most of which are funds poured in by the leader. The Currency It was preceded by the Ocpee, and that preceded by the Federal Credit. Tax Rates 23 percent income tax, and for the wealthy (defined as over $3M in accumulated wealth) it is 34 percent. Territories Danube River 7 sq km unclaimed area, 0.1 sq km Danube area, and Bir Tawil. Political Parties # Libertarian # Eastern Advancement Party # Social Green League The current ruling ideology is Libertarianism which is the official ideology. The president is Libertarian. National Sport The National sport is Video Gaming. The national champion is James Kranc. Who has won two golden medals at the national competition. Branches of Government The United Confederate States of Uatederstali has four branches of government, ranked in order of power. # Legislature # Executive # Military # Judicial Although, the Military is mainly governmental for any rank above Colonel, Lieutenant Commander for Navy, is political. Legislature The Legislature is congress, and they can override any decisions made by the other branches other then the Judicial Branch. They can not however, override the inauguration of the President, coronation of the king, or Executive Orders. Executive The President, Vice President, and King are all members of the Executive Branch. The President places orders, and is President of the Council, whereas the Vice President is Vice President of the Council. The King, is responsible for ceremonies, including the inauguration of the President. Military The Military, above colonel are given land to rule, and have to rule locations conquered recently until further notice. They can also become the police force if necessary. Judicial The Judicial Branch can condemn anybody within the country, if it has been deemed necessary. And, they can bring up resolutions and the like for review and be voted on. Government Agencies # Federal Bureau Of Federal Customs # Royal Terror Investigation The Federal Bureau Of Federal Customs is responsible for providing the border agents, guards, and building the border areas, with funds provided by the government. The Royal Terror Investigation is responsible for investigating terrorism attacks, and for Royal Attacks.